50 Shades Of Glee
by RainbowSquirrellJump05
Summary: Okay so this is a series of relationship oneshots. 50 all up if you didn't already guess. How it works is you send me a PM telling me which couple you'd like for the next fic, when it's set and how cosy you want it to be. It can be a fluff, smut, get together, break up, whatever you want. The first PM after every chapter will have their request granted.


**I had already written and posted this chapter but wasn't happy with it so I wrote a new one and replaced it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the wonderous creation that is 'Glee', but sadly, I do not.**

**This couple was requested by me. I don't ship them ... yet, but I want to see it. **

**Seperation Anxiety**

**Sam EvansXRachel Berry **

**(Set during 'New New York')**

Sam hauled open the door to Kurt, Rachel and now Blaine's apartment and spread his arms. Blaine glanced up at him and did a double take when it registered in his head. "Sam ... What did you do to your hair?" Sam smiled proudly at Blaine and ran a hand through his hair. "I took your advise and thanks to you, I got my first modeling gig!"

"Sam, thats great! What for?"

"Bubble!"

"Bubble?" Blaine asked. "You mean butt enhancing underwear for men?"

"Yeah," Sam exclaimed. "Isn't it great? I got you a pair." Sam pulled a pair of grey underwear out of his bag and chucked them to Blaine, who placed them carefully on the table.

Blaine checked his watch and grabbed his coat. "Sure, Sam. Look, I have to go meet Kurt, so I'll see you later okay."

"Wait, you can't leave me here alone. I technically don't even live here."

Blaine was about to reply when Rachel walked in. "Sam, you're living here until you find your own place. That counts. Besides I'm here now."

"Actually it's not that, Sam has a slight touch of seperation anxiety. Ever since the McKinley shooting he sort of needs someone around him all the time."

Sam hung his head guiltily. "Oh, Sam," Rachel laughed. She walked over to him and put her arms around him. "You can stay with me and we can watch old musicals and eat buttery popcorn." She pecked him lightly on the lips and walked into her bedroom. Blaine shrugged at Sam and pulled the door closed behind him.

Sam walked to the edge of Rachel's bedroom and watched her put her books away. When she walked into the kitchen, he followed her and sat in one of Kurt's wire chairs. He shifted uncomfortably before relocating to the couch.

"Sam, I going to have a shower. You'll be okay right?" Rachel asked.

Sam could feel panic bubbling up inside him, forcing him off the couch. "Can I come?"

Rachel, who had started walking to the bathroom, looked over her shoulder, confused. She laughed nervously. "Sam, that's a really inappropriate question."

"Why? Whenever you say hi to me you kiss me on the cheek ad sometimes on the lips. You don't think that's inappropriate."

Rachel shifted uncomfortabley. "That's different. It's a sign of affection."

Sam walked over to Rachel slowly. "Maybe this is a sign of affection. Besides," he whined. "I hate being alone, even if you are just in the next room. It's not like when I'm asleep on the couch, there's only a curtain seperating me from people. Please Rach? No one has to know."

Sam was standing really close to Rachel. She could feel body heat radiating from him and the smell of guy was starting to make her dizzy. She shook her head firmly. "No. I'll only be five minutes. We don't have any chemistry, anyway." Rachel turned away from Sam and began to walk away. She felt his hands pull her back to him and spin her around. Before she could say anything, or even think, Sam pressed his lips to hers. Rachel felt her lips tingle and a warm feeling spread throughout her entire body.

"How's that for chemistry?"

Rachel smiled up at Sam and pulled him into the bathroom with her.

Blaine cursed and ran back up the street to the block of apartments. He could see his breath in front of him as he bolted up the strairs, taking three at a time. He rolled open the apartment door and dashed inside. Blaine grabbed his forgotten phone and was about to leave when he realised that Sam and Rachel were both missing. And the shower was running. Figuring one was in the shower, Blaine stuck his head in Rachel's bedroom. Empty. Blaine searched the entire apartment but couldnt see either, so he rang Sam's mobile. He found it wedged between the cushions on the couch. He didn't bother with Rachel's phone as it was sitting on the table in plain sight. Blaine knew he was really late and that Kurt would get fussy, so he gave up on his Sam/Rachel search and hurried to the door. Just as he was about to leave, the bathroom door was opened and Rachel's high pitched giggle rung out. Blaine hung back so that he could ask where Sam was, but his eyes widen and a look of horror and disgust covered his face as he watched Sam walk out of the bathroom wearing only underwear and rubbing his hair dry with a towel, followed by Rachel who had a towel wrapped firmly around her. Sam didn't realise Blaine was standing there until Rachel grabbed his bicep.

"Um, Sam," She pointed to Blaine, who may as well have been as statue. She couldn't look him in the eye and instead pretended to be interested in the floorboards.

"Oh, hey Blaine, I thought you were going out with Kurt?"

Blaine however, could not speak. His face was screwed up in a terrified stare and he didn't appear to be breathing. It was almost the same as when he walked in on Sam kissing Tina, only this time, worse. "Eew."

Sam hung the towel over the back of a chair. "Well, after you left, I followed Rachel around until she said she was going to have a shower. I panicked and asked if I could come but she didn't think we had chemistry so I kissed her. Then she dragged me off and we had kinky shower sex."

Blaine blinked. "Eeew." He shook his head and turned to the door. "I can't leave you alone, can I? Everytime I turn my back you're making out with one of our bestfriends or worse." Blaine gestured frantically to the half-naked boy before him.

Sam shrugged, then sighed and walked over to Blaine. "Look, dude. That thing with Tina. That was nothing. This," Sam pointed at himself and then at Rachel's bedroom. "This is something. I know it."

Blaine narrowed his eyes and stared at Sam. He sighed and reached his hand out to Sam's shoulder. "As long as you're happy, Sam." he pulled Sam in for a hug and then checked his phone. "Shit! Sorry I have to leave. Kurt's going to be furious." Blaine turned and hurried out the door.

Sam waved him off and turned to a now dressed Rachel. "What do you want to do now."

Rachel handed Sam a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "How do old musicals and buttery popcorn sound?"

Sam pulled the clothes on kissed Rachel's forehead. "Only if we watch 'Animal House' first."

Rachel smiled at him. "Deal."

**Just a short one to start off. Anyway send in any request, I'm more than happy to write them for you (even if i disagree with that particular ship). Please don't send them in reveiws (unless you are a guest), PM me. There are 49 shots to go, so enjoy and well ... enjoy. And review!**

**P.S If you want to submit a couple with an OC send me a profile including: Name, age, gender, appearance, personality, and any specific things you think I should know, for example if they are a warbler or go to NYADA, etc.**


End file.
